Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure (FOREVER Ver.)
Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure (FOREVER Ver.) is a special version of Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure which is sung by the idol band Star☆Twinkle☆Forever. Lyrics Credits to the staff of the Pretty Cure wiki for the lyrics!! , , , , , , , , , & |-|Romanized= Dokkidoki dorīmu ga kirameku Wakkuwaku wārudo hirogaru Purikyua elena|El}}/ Dokkidoki♡ dorīmu ga kirameku Wakkuwaku☆ wārudo hirogaru Meccha yaba dōnaru? Ashita mo Issho nara supākuru wandafō! Purikyua hotaru|Ho}}/ Dokkidoki♡ dorīmu ga minagiru Wakkuwaku☆ wārudo fukuramu Okimari rūru wa goenryo Ittsu・mai・sutairu de sā yukou! Purikyua Dokkidoki♡ dorīmu ga kirameku Wakkuwaku☆ wārudo hirogaru hikaru|Hi}}/ / Go! Go! Sōzō ijō no kanata e Meccha yaba dōnaru? Ashita mo Issho nara supākuru wandafō! elena|El}}/ / Muteki! Egao tsunaide hotaru|Ho}}/ Kirari! lulu|Lu}}/ Kimi mo Sutā☆ Purikyua!! |-|Japanese= ドッキドキ　ドリームが煌めく ワックワク　ワールド広がる ヒラリ！銀河　飛び越え キラリ！君も　スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア もっと出会いたい　常に"好き"より"大好き" 集めたら　ハートは無重力　＜ムゲンダイマジネーション＞ みっけ！　フシギフレンズまで　夢中になって宇宙へ前進 ゴーサイン　待ってちゃいられない！ Look upon a star☆　カラフルな可能星 未来自在に　描けるよ ファンタジアナイト　願いを　叶え！！ ドッキドキ♡　ドリームが煌めく ワックワク☆　ワールド広がる Go! Go! 想像以上の彼方へ めっちゃヤバ　どーなる？明日も 一緒なら　スパークルワンダフォー！ ムテキ！笑顔　つないで キラリ！君も　スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア クエスチョン明かしたい　"なぜ？"が導く"大発見" 欲張りな　ハートでひとっ飛び　＜トキメキテレポーテーション＞ チェック！おしゃれトレンドなら　地球じゃBAD宇宙が最新 単なるガールじゃいられない！ Shining like a star☆　またたきは可能性 フカノウなんて　追い越すよ コズミックアイズ　未来を　開け！！ ドッキドキ♡　ドリームがみなぎる ワックワク☆　ワールドふくらむ Enjoy! 想定外もおまかせ お決まり　ルールはご遠慮 イッツ・マイ・スタイルで　さぁ行こう！ ヒラリ！銀河　飛び越え キラリ！君も　スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア ムゲンダイマジネイション　＜ムゲンダイマジネーション＞ トキメキテレポーテーション　＜トキメキテレポーテーション＞ ちっぽけな　私を　手まねく おいでよと　奇跡が　またたく ドッキドキ♡　ドリームが煌めく ワックワク☆　ワールド広がる Go! Go! 想像以上の彼方へ めっちゃヤバ　どーなる？明日も 一緒なら　スパークルワンダフォー！ ムテキ！笑顔　つないで キラリ！君も　スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア　プリキュア！！﻿ |-|Translation= Heart throbbing dreams are shining Exciting worlds are expanding Lightly! Jump over the galaxy Sparkle! You are also Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure I want to encounter more "I love you"s than the usual "I like you"s Our connected hearts are bound by zero gravity (infinite imagination) Look! Even strange friends can daydream and head straight to space I won't wait for the go sign! Look upon a star☆ These colorful possibilities Are what freely draw out the future A fantasia night will make wishes come true!! Heart throbbing♡ dreams are shining Exciting☆ worlds are expanding Go! Go! Go beyond your imagination What should I do tomorrow? Sparkle wonderfully when we're together! Invincible! When connecting smiles Sparkle! You are also Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure I want to question "why" so we can be led to a "big discovery" Let yourself be greedy and listen to your heart (exciting teleportation) Check! If it's about fashion trends, the Earth is BAD and the universe is the latest news I simply can't remain being a mere girl! Shining like a star☆ There are many shining possibilities You just got to overcome the impossible Open up the future with those cosmic eyes!! Heart throbbing♡ dreams are overflowing Exciting☆ worlds are inflating Enjoy! Leave those high expectations with me Please don't abide by those normal rules It's my style so come on, let's go! Lightly! Jump over the galaxy Sparkle! You are also Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Infinite imagination (infinite imagination) Exciting teleportation (exciting teleportation) Don't stand and watch, just give me your hand Come on now, miracles are shining Heart throbbing♡ dreams are shining Exciting☆ worlds are expanding Go! Go! Go beyond your imagination What should I do tomorrow? Sparkle wonderfully when we're together! Invincible! When connecting smiles Sparkle! You are also Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Pretty Cure!! Video Category:Songs Category:Group Songs Category:Starry☆Hoshina Category:MilkyGemini Category:SunnyElena Category:GalaxyMadoka Category:PoppingCosmo Category:MaoMao Category:CometStar Category:UnicornStar Category:AstralConstellation Category:SkyKaori Category:Pearly~Mitsumi